Artemis Won't Say She Loves Wally
by YJ-Obsessed
Summary: The title is self-explanatory, I think. Just in case: a little something I came up with while watching Hercules. Strictly a one-shot. Crack-fic


_**Another Disney songfic for YJ. I love this song, and I think it totally works. A tough girl, who's been hurt before, refuses to admit her true feelings for a handsome and charming red head.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the movie Herucles, or the song I Won't Say I'm in Love. I don't own Young Justice or the characters.**_

**Now, Meg will be played by, of course, Artemis. The five Muses will be M'gann, Zatanna, Black Canary, Paula (Arty's momma), and finally... __****Robin. Shh...it's okay that he's not a girl. Or gay. I just thought that it would be a funny fifth Muse.**

_**Robin: Um, excuse me? I am THE Muse, woman. Get it right.**_

_**YJ (me): Okay, okay. Calm down.**_

Artemis was walking along the hallway, thinking about the recent events. Her secret was out. The team now knew that her dad was Sportsmaster, her mom used to be Huntress, and Jade was Chesire. And, nothing had changed. Well...Wally had changed a little. He was actually...kinder. Like he didn't have anymore reason to fight with her now that he knew what she had been hiding. Wally had been the most understanding out of all of them, aside from Robin who had known the whole freakin' time! *He might have mentioned that to me before I screwed up that mission with Red Arrow!* Artemis thought bitterly. Still, she was thankful to the bird. He kept her secret as well as he kept his own.

The archer was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice a certain speedster barreling towards her. Wally knocked her flat on her back, and knocked the wind out of her. Artemis lay on the ground, gasping for air, trying to say, "Watch where you're running, Kid Can't-pay-attention." But it just sounded like wheezing. Wally jumped up.

"Oh, Artemis, I'm sorry. Didn't see you there." Wally helped her up as she started to breath normally. "You alright?" Wally asked with genuine concern on his face. Artemis blinked. She suddenly felt very hot. She felt the heat rise up to her cheeks. And Artemis knew that Wally saw it. He didn't comment, though. He just looked at her with those large green eyes. "Artemis?"

"I...um...Y-yeah. I'm-I'm great. I...I got-gotta go. 'Kay." Artemis looked at the ground and quickly walked away, leaving a very confused speedster in the hallway. *Breath. Just breath, Artemis. So, what if you saw wally without a shirt on?* That was part of the reason Artemis had been so distracted. She had never seen Wally without a shirt on before, save for the first time they met, but she hadn't payed attention to him like that then. All Artemis had seen was a buffoon. Artemis was so focused on getting away from Wally, she didn't notice that she ran into M'gann, Zee and Robin. They ended up in a pile and Black Canary found them like that, all twisted up with each other, with a very luckly boy wonder trapped under Zatanna.

Dinah put her hands on her hips. "Alright. What's going on?"

"I wasn't paying attention and ran into these three. Sorry, guys." Artemis disentanlged herself from the group and tried to run away, but Dinah grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so. What were you running so fast for?"

The other three pulled themselves up. Robin hoisted Zee off the ground. "Seriously, Artemis. You were running like you saw...Oh!" Robin realized what had happened. Artemis wouldn't admit her feeling for Wally, so seeing him coming out of the locker rooms without a shirt on would naturally make her want to run and avoid facing the emotion of love. Robin smirked.

"Care to clue the rest of us in, Robin?" Zatanna asked. Though, she had a sneaking suspicion that she already knew what it was. Good thing her best friend was a detective.

"Sure thing, Zee. Arty here is in love with our speedster, and she won't admit it to anyone-including herself." Robin summed up.

The three girls tried not to laugh at the look on Artemis's face. "I...You...That's ridiculous. There is now that I have feelings for W-"

"Artemis? You ran just ran away after stammering like Robin when he's coming off of a sugar high. What's going on?" Wally-still shirtless-crossed his arms over his well-toned chest.

The blond archer's face turned a bright red that was giving Wally's hair a run for its money. "I...have to go." Artemis managed a coherent sentence. She ran into her room and shut the door. Wally shook his head and walked away, muttering something about how normally the _guy_ was the awkward one of the relationship. Robin cackled madly the whole time and looked at the three females who were with him.

"You guys know what we have to do, right?" the boy wonder asked. All three nodded.

"Intervention," The females said together. In the next hour, they had a karaoke machine, Paula Crock and Robin's wrist computer.

Zatanna knocked on her friend's door. "Artemis? Please come out." Zatanna begged. "I'll just teleport myself in there." the magician threatened.

Artemis threw her door open. "You wouldn't dare," she glared. Zatanna just smiled and dragged the brooding archer out of her room, and to the training room. "Zatanna, what are we doing in here?"

"This," Robin said as he typed in a few codes on his wrist computer, sealing the training room. Artemis was about to comment on how creepy that was before she saw a familiar Vietnamese woman in a wheel chair.

"Mom! Wha-what are you doing here?" Artemis yelped.

Paula crossed her arms. "Making sure my daughter doesn't let a good thing go."

"What are you-?"

Robin cut her off. "Artemis. Your favorite Disney movie is Hercules, right?"

"Yeah..So what?" Artemis shrugged.

Robin grinned like the little imp he was. "We have a little...something planned for you. Now, here are the terms. You can get out of here only when we have been satisfied. So...Feel like a little karaoke?"

"What?" Robin turned on some music that Artemis instantly recognized. Her face was once again red. "If you want out, you have to sing, Artemis." Robin explained.

Artemis sighed. "I will get you back for this." She grumbled before singing:

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that.  
__No man is worth the aggravation.  
__That's ancient history-been there, done that._

Artemis had to laugh when Dinah, M'gann, Zee, her mom, and _Robin_ all started singing the muses' part.

_Who ya think you kidding?  
He's the Earth and Heaven to you.  
Try to keep it hidden, Honey, we can see right through you.  
Girl you can't conceal it.  
We know how you feel and who you thinking of._

The archer put her hands up and shook her head as she started singing her part again. All the while she was thinking, *I _really_ hope that he's not watching this.*

_Meg: No chance, no way. I won't say it, no no._

_Muses: You swoon you sigh, why deny it oh-oh?_

_Meg: It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love.  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson.  
It feels so good when you start out... _

Artemis smiled a little as she thought of Wally's laughter. The way his smile made her smile too. She shook her head free of those silly thoughts.

_My head is screaming, 'Get a grip, girl! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!'_

_Muses: You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. _

At this point, the girls were all shaking their heads while Robin walked up to Artemis and was singing in her face.

_Robin/Muses: Baby we're not buying. Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling.  
Face it like a grown up. When you gonna own up that you got-got-got it bad?_

_Meg: No chance, no way. I won't say it, no no. _

The archer pushed Robin back a little and slashed both of her arms in front of her, making an X in the air. Robin smirked.

_Robin/Muses: Give up, or give in. Check the grin, you're in love!_

_Meg: This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!  
Muses: (You're doin' flips, read our lips. You're in love!)_

_Meg: You're way off base, I won't say it  
Muses: (Shoo doop, shoo doop. She won't say, no) _

This was getting ridiculous. How did the other woman agree to something as...juvenile as this? Did Robin have dirt on them? *Does Robin have dirt on my mom?* Artemis wondered. Still, no matter the reason she was doing it, the song was almost over.

_Meg: Get off my case, I won't say it._

_Robin: Girl, don't be proud, it's okay you're in love _

Robin was the only one singing now. She didn't know how, but somehow the boy made it easier for that part of her, the fragile part that she hid, to come out and speak. Artemis then, realized something.

_Artemis: Oh. At least, out loud...I won't say I'm in...Looove. _

The song ended and Robin turned off the machine. "And the verdict is?" Robin was looking directly at Artemis.

The archer smiled and shrugged. "I...I'm in love with Wally." She announced quietly. The four females cheered. Robin smirked. Megan squealed and hugged Artemis. Robin opened up the doors in the training room. Dinah wheeled Paula to the Zeta tubes. Artemis looked down on Robin.

"Promise me that you aren't going to show this to Wally," Artemis demanded. Robin held up his right hand.

"I'm not going to show this to Wally," Robin swore. *Because he's watching it live,* Robin added guiltily.

Wallace West stared at the screen. "Whoa," was all the speedster could say.

_**Huh? You like? I thought it was cute. Jade was going to sing for one of the Muses, but admit it. Robin singing with the girls was way funnier :)**_


End file.
